1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of using a pressure tunable mandrel to manufacture a composite structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A composite structure, such as a composite honeycomb core, can conventionally be manufactured using exterior tooling, such as a fixture applying clamp down pressure, in which the pressure required for curing of the composite material is generated by the pressure between the exterior tooling and interior tooling within the cells of the core. The precise control of the pressure at the cell walls of the honeycomb core can be difficult to generate and maintain during the cure process in part because of the tolerance stack-ups of the interior tooling. Further, the internal tooling can be difficult to remove after the cure cycle because the coefficient of thermal expansion of the tooling can be insufficient to break free from the cells walls of the honeycomb core.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for manufacturing a composite core, or other composite structure that requires interior tooling and pressure.